fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmarionne
Nightmarionne (commonly referred to as Nightmare Puppet) is a nightmare animatronic, and a menacing counterpart of the Puppet. He first appeared in the exclusive Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where he replaces Nightmare and thus shares the same behavior. Physical Appearance While Nightmarionne shares similarities with his original counterpart, Nightmarionne has many qualities which set him apart from the Puppet. Nightmarionne appears to be the "skinniest" of the animatronics. He has a very thin, black body, which resembles a human skeleton. His limbs are made out of thick ribbons of the same material as the rest of his body, braided together, ending in points or knots. From the ends of his short arms protrude three long, spindly, pointy fingers, each one bearing four white stripes. His knees are set low on his body, and his feet are simply braids of material that end in a fine point. His torso is incredibly thin in the middle, and his upper chest appears to have a rib cage on the outside. Unlike his original counterpart, he lacks the three buttons on his chest. His face is white, with small, black lips, and thick, black, vertical stripes, reaching from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the mouth painted on. His mouth is open in a wide, sinister grin, revealing pointed, sharp-looking teeth, his upper jaw revealing more teeth than the lower. His eyes are black, save for rather small, round, white pupils shining in each socket. When light lands upon his face properly and illuminates his eyes, it is revealed they are quite similar to the eyes of the animatronics from the third game. They are white and round, too small for the sockets, and appear to be nearly-visible bloodshot. His pupils also glow, emanating an eerie, white light. He also lacks rosy cheeks. The texture of his body has detailing that appears similar to leather, though he seems to be sleeker, and fairly shiny. His face is clearly much smoother than the rest of his body. Personality Based on his quotes in Ultimate Custom Night, Nightmarionne is wicked, vengeful, and sadistic. As with the other nightmares, he opportunistically torments his victims. His voice is low-pitched, distorted, and also stutters in a glitch-like fashion. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmarionne behaves exactly as Nightmare, meaning that he can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. As a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and Custom Night modes from 4 AM onward. He can appear any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play. Nightmarionne will also occasionally laugh, similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Using the same strategy for Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the stepping sounds Nightmarionne makes, in order to tell which direction he's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors, and a lack of teeth. In addition to his jumpscare, he shares the same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare, and will also return the player to the main menu upon being jumpscared. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmarionne returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the numerous selectable characters. Nightmarionne will become active inside the Office and appear around in random areas. As it appears, the player must dodge their mouse cursor away from Nightmarionne until it completely vanishes away, because hovering the cursor over it slowly makes it appear in solid. Once entirely solid, it will directly jumpscare the player to end the night. Sometimes on 50/20 mode, Nightmarionne will fully appear at the start in its almost solid appearance, so stay cautious. The challenges in which Nightmarionne is present are as follows: *Nightmares Attack *Springtrapped *Chaos 3 FNAF World Nightmarionne appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock.Category:Characters